The lock system for cell doors in a prison is typically a simple electro-mechanical device that relies on an external programmable logic controller device for control. Such systems suffer poor feedback and diagnostic capabilities. Particularly, such a lock system does not allow a remote command center to monitor the various parameters of each lock in the prison including without limitation whether the lock latch bolt is extended or retracted, whether the lock latch bolt is in transition between extended or retracted, whether the latch bolt is secured, or the temperature of the lock's motor.
Thus, a need exists for a system for remotely monitoring, controlling, and diagnosing a plurality of cell door locks from any location including a central command center.